


What You Did to Me

by emmettew



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettew/pseuds/emmettew
Summary: Gonta is aware he killed Miu. And it hurts.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	What You Did to Me

He turned the knob on the shower, the steam rising from the hot water. He tilted his head back, allowing the hot streams to roll across his muscular back. 

It felt like her. The way she ran her hands across his shoulders. His eyes closed as he thought about the way she felt. The way her fingers went along his chest. The way her head rested against him. 

Her hair. How soft her hair was. The way she'd interlock their fingers and kiss to knuckles to help calm him down. The first time she kissed him. 

Everything felt fake.

How could he do what he did? She thought she was safe with him. Secure.  
She wasn't there for him any longer and it was his fault. 

Not very gentlemanly. No, no, not at all. Murderer. Killer.

He could feel the tears well up in his closed eyes, his mouth falling open with a shaking sob. The water suddenly didn't feel so comforting anymore.

It felt suffocating. Felt like the hot air was tearing itself down his air way to force him to live with what he'd done. 

Murderer.

He fell to his knees against the now warm tile, sending a shake and a loud thud through the building.

Murderer.

He felt a violent shake force it's way through his bones, his sobs now louder than his thoughts. But never louder than the ugly word that he was.

Murderer.

He wrapped his hands around his throat. Silence yourself. No one cares for your pity sobs. 

So he squeezed. And squeezed. His sobs were cut before they made their way out, his head pounding and making it seem as though everything was shaking quickly around him.

And then everything went black, his body collapsing weekly against the tile under him. His body shaking slightly as even in unconsciousness, his grip never wavered. As though his body was trying to off him before his classmates decided to. 

She loved you, Gonta.

She forgives you.


End file.
